


Apparently, it's Hyotei

by triscilie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Girl's Team Fic, Hyotei Academy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting a new girl's tennis team shouldn't be hard. Add in a team manager with a superiority complex, a boy's tennis team that doesn't understand the concept of sharing, and an entire school with enough confidence to overthrow Japan…and well, you have Hyotei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To begin

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: "You'll soon find that Hyotei does things quite differently that other schools in general."

"Hello, I'm Kato Asami. I'm glad to be a part of your class."

"Please be respectful and kind to your new classmate." The teacher said in her unwavering monotone voice. The girl standing at the front of the class bowed deeply, her black hair almost skimming the floor. "Kato-san, you may sit behind Shishido-san. Shishido-san raise your hand." A boy wearing a baseball hat backwards waved his hand in the air for a half-second while staring out the window the entire time.

There was a mixture of responses to the new student's introduction, mostly of fleeting interest and short glances. But Asami noticed one girl had immediately straightened in her seat when she was introduced. Her straight white-dyed hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and gave her a very harsh look. Her sharp dark brown eyes roamed over Asami in a short appraisal before the girl turned to dig through her backpack.

Asami decided to ignore the girl, and follow the teacher's instructions to sit behind the boy with the baseball cap. Quickly she lost interest in the subject matter the teacher was addressing, as was everyone else including the teacher herself.

Asami had been warned about Hyotei. Everyone had been warned about Hyotei. A school with an abundant amount of over-cultured, bratty-assed kids with too much money and not enough time to pay attention to anyone other than themselves.

When her father told her they were moving and that she would be attending Hyotei, dread would be the best name to give the feeling of bottomless in her stomach. But she promised herself to take things in the best light. Hytoei was nothing short of an elite school, the elite school for that matter. And it was an honor to become one of their students. Asami had always disliked gossip and figured she would formulate her own opinion of Hyotei and their students based on her judgment. It was only fair.

Still there was this feeling….an anxious annoyance. New student jitters weren't unfamiliar to her since she moved a lot with her family. However she was a little pissed that she was spending her third and final year of high school in a snob infested institution where no one knew her. But that particular judgment aside…she was prepared to take on anything Hyotei could spit at her.

The boy in front of her suddenly turned around with a piece of paper between his fingers.

"Uh…I'm Shishido-"

"I'm Asami." She smiled brightly raising her hand to shake his. He blinked at it for a moment before raising his eyes back to her.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl that would greet people with a handshake." He surmised with a slight scowl, "And you introduced yourself with your first name."

"You don't seem like the kind of boy who would try to befriend the new transfer student." She answered back still smiling, and her hand unwavering. "And I know how I introduced myself." Shishido stared at her for a moment before sighing. He then placed the piece of paper he was holding into her hand.

"This is from Reiko." He said. She accepted the letter looking curiously at it.

"Who?" she asked, he pointed to the same girl with white hair that was sitting up front.

"Try not to the scream with joy when you read it," Shishido turned back around and raised his hand with a short backward salute, "Nice meeting you Kato."

She was left with a view of his worn out cap and the teacher talking about something concerning another thing. Asami glanced down at the paper, it has a royally decorated border and embellished at the top with clean strokes of letters forming the sentence: Welcome to Hyotei.

She frowned as she continued reading.

All the students of Hyotei welcome you to one of the highest acclaimed and most prominent high schools in the nation. You should be proud to become one of our students and are advised to make wise decisions as they will now be made in the name of Hyotei. As you may know it is required by all students to join two clubs to promote versatility. You are expected nothing less of excellence.

That being said, as a member of the prestigious lineage of Hyotei Students you are formally welcomed to join the ranks of the school's top and foremost club. We have recruited more than 65% of the school's population and you will be pleased to know that we provide the best assets to our members. Please keep us high on your consideration list, and when you have a response ready contact the President of our club Hidaka Reiko.

Sincerely, The Hyotei Tennis Fan Club

Asami had never been more confused in her life.

.

.

.

Oshitari was rather pleased with this year's seating arrangements. With a window having a view of the empty blue sky on his left and a deskmate with a completely empty head to his right, there was no room for any potential fan girls to ruin his school year.

Not to mention his deskmate was none other than Narita Saniro. He'd known the boy since he was in middle school, he was one of those friends you never really talked with outside of class but seemed integral to your school life.

What was even better was Saniro's position as Vice-president of the student council. In most schools this title would bless it's holder with privileges beyond imagination. At Hyotei it meant dealing with the holy presence himself, the President of the student council Atobe Kiego.

Oshitari smirked at the thought as he glanced away from his romance novel and down at Saniro snoozing peacefully on top of crossed arms. There was nothing more amusing than watching a conversation between the two, Saniro had a knack for biting sarcasm and Atobe had a knack to promote biting sarcasm. This year was going to be delightful.

Speaking of Atobe…he was proudly sitting in the middle of class. For some reason every year he graced the middle of the classroom as the reign of his domain. It had something do with a safety hazard so his fans wouldn't block any exits during an emergency. That and probably so he could physically manifest the idea of him always being in the center of attention.

In any case Oshitari disliked sitting in the middle and being the secondary receiver of all of Atobe's flatterings. Not that Oshitari didn't get his fair share of obsessed fan girls. In fact, Oshitari was at least thankful for that. With Atobe in his class Oshitari wasn't the sole focus of the menace that is fangirls.

Oshitari blinked when Atobe suddenly rose from his seat and immediately turned towards his desk. The tennis captain's eyes straight on Saniro. Oshitari elbowed the boy to wake him up. He groaned lowly but remained still.

"Bastard. I was sleeping."

"Atobe's coming to talk to you." Oshitari replied flipping a page in his book.

"That bastard. I was sleeping." Saniro growled keeping his head pressed against the desk. Oshitari glanced back up to see that the tennis captain was taking his time striding towards the pair, a gallant trot of sorts that was enough to cause the tensai to roll his eyes. It appeared that the idea of his final year of high school had yet to deteriorate that over-brimming self-perception of himself.

Which wasn't surprising, Oshitari didn't expect a humble Atobe anytime soon. However, he thought maybe his expression of his confidence would be more subtle. Then again Atobe was anything but subtle.

Atobe finally reached their desk, he nodded to Oshitari in acknowledgement. The two had already greeted each other this morning while walking into school. Atobe's eyebrows quirked at the sight of his vice-president sleeping."Ah, Narita. We have much to discuss."

"I look forward to it." Saniro said barely lifting his head off his desk. "And hello to you too."

Atobe frowned deeply, "You appearance is defiling the atmosphere around Ore-sama, why are you so tired?"

Saniro's head popped back up, a slightly alarmed look on his face. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You will remember the amount of effort Ore-sama puts in to being Student Council President."

"Yes Atobe."

"Then Ore-sama expects the best out of all those beneath him." Oshitari looked up from his book with a sigh, of course right at the best part.

"It's the first day of school, calm down Atobe." Oshitari said evenly a smirk on his face that didn't reach his eyes as he glanced at Saniro. Oshitari returned his gaze back to Atobe and nodded when the tennis captain narrowed his eyes.

"Very well." He smirked, "Ore-sama expects an excellent year out of both of you."

"Okay." Saniro bluntly replied.

"Of course." Oshitari added on with pointed elegance. Atobe shared one last look with Oshitari before turning back to his desk, meeting the flock of fangirls who had to this point been too shocked at finding out they were in the same class as Atobe to act up about it.

"You do look tired you know. More than usual of course, which is saying a lot considering how lazy you are." Oshitari mentioned closing his book and any hopes of finishing the novel today. Saniro didn't say anything just gave him a dismissive wave.

"So…shall we start?" Saniro smiled pulling out a piece of paper. He quickly wrote out the heading: Atobe's Yearly Total. The pair had made a habit of keeping track of the money Atobe spent at his leisure, what started out as a stupid joke in middle school grew into a tradition.

Oshitari smirked, "He's already spent 2,303,255 yen this morning."

Saniro raised an eyebrow, "Bad breakfast?"

"Elevators." Atobe nearly tripped going down the stairs this morning. Nearly, because Atobe would never actually trip. "He's going to install them within the week."

"I'm actually surprised we don't have elevators already."

"Atobe initially thought they were an excuse to slack off in needed exercise."

Saniro frowned, "Not when you have eleven god damn floors. It reaches a point where heart attacks are more likely that an increase in body fat."

.

.

.

Ever since she received the strange letter from Hidaka, Asami focused on the girl. She seemed nothing like the President of a fan club would be like. The girl seemed very stoic, which invariably seemed like the opposite of how a fan girl should be. Logically the president of a bunch of boy crazed girls would be the craziest one of them all.

But this Hidaka chick was focused and serious. She seemed to fit the role of smartest student in the class rather than a fan girl of all things.

Regardless, Asami was still baffled about the letter. If there was one thing Asami learned from her tenure at various schools it was that fan clubs could be absolutely vicious. And tennis fan girls were blood thirsty devils.

To be invited into the fan club so pain free was… strange. If the letter was correct most of the female population was already in the club. Maybe this was a way to cut out the middle man and recruit as many members as possible. But Asami couldn't shake the feeling that all of this was way too weird for her liking.

When class was dismissed she watched suspiciously as Hidaka took her time to gather her things. Everyone else seemed eager to leave the classroom however and the room was emptying rather quickly.

Someone suddenly knocked on her desk snapping her to attention. She looked up to see Shishido who looked slightly amused. "Have fun talking to Reiko, later Kato." Asami blinked watching him go over to Hidaka's desk. He smiled at her and she returned the smile, the two conversed briefly before Shishido left. And just as Asami predicted Hidaka turned straight from her desk towards her.

"So you read the letter?" Hidaka appeared right next to her desk her arms folded and her eyes locked on Asami. Her smile from her conversation with Shishido had dropped. Asami stood up and smiled, similarly to before with Shishido, offering her hand.

"Well aren't you polite." Hidaka observed, reaching out to meet her hand. "I'm Hidaka Reiko by the way. The President of the Tennis Fan club."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Asami said, she took out the letter and looked back up at Hidaka. "This is certainly an interesting way of welcoming a new student, an invitation to join your club…"

The white-haired girl didn't seem fazed. "You'll soon find that Hyotei does things quite differently that other schools in general."

"I can tell already. Although I'm curious," Asami said glancing down at the letter. "Are you recruiting me just so that I won't be in the way of any romantic prospects you might have towards the male tennis players?"

Hidaka paused, thinking for a moment before responding. "While I might indeed have romantic feelings for some of the tennis players that does not nor will it ever concern you. Regardless of your endeavors at this school. Any new female students are immediately asked to join the club; you could call it tradition in a twisted sort of way."

"Why only female students?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out on your own. Are you joining?" she asked stiffly.

"Are you going to declare me an enemy if I don't?" Asami smiled slyly.

Hidaka looked her up and down, "As long as you don't mess with me." She muttered seriously.

Asami laughed, "Well that's somewhat reassuring. At least you're better than the fan-club president at my old school. She was crazy, made me sign a petition that I would not pursue any of the boy's tennis players." Asami shuddered at the reminder.

"Why did she single you out?" Hidaka asked.

"Well the girl's tennis team shared the courts with the boys' team, and I was one of the girl regulars so I spent a lot of time with them."

"I see." Hidaka frowned, "Where did you used to go?"

"Shitenhouji, I moved from Osaka."

"You're from Osaka?" Although Hidaka was surprised it was hardly noticeable, just a slight widening of her eyes, "I couldn't tell. You talk like you're from Tokyo."

Asami shrugged, "I only lived there for a couple of years, my dad's job makes our family move around a lot. Anyway, that's enough about me. This letter also mentioned having two clubs as a requirement, what's up with that?"

Hidaka stared at her seriously, "This is Hyotei. We're a prestigious school, and we're expected to live up to high expectations. Extracurricular activities help improve the student image."

"I see." Asami sighed, apparently she didn't have a choice. "What is the other club that you are in?"

"The student council, I'm the secretary."

Asami's eyes rose, "President it one and secretary in the other. Pretty impressive. Does being secretary of the student council give you any advantages?"

"Well, I'm in charge of many of the school events so it's convenient to be able to schedule around Atobe-sama's major events."

"Atobe-sama?" Asami asked.

Hidaka had an appalled look for half a second before her face blanked again, "Right, I almost forgot you're new here. Still…" her eyes narrowed at Asami for a split-second. "Well, never mind. Atobe-sama is the captain of the boy's tennis team."

Asami nodded, "So you worship him like a god." Hidaka smirked.

"What are you talking about, he is a god." Hidaka seemed resolute in this statement, Asami almost wanted to laugh but she stopped herself. If this Hidaka girl had proven one thing so far, it was that she had definite power in this school. Asami didn't feel like being declared the school enemy this year. "But to move the conversation along, any idea of what club you are interested in joining?"

"Well I do enjoy tennis…you probably figured that out." Asami rolled her head to the side still thinking, "But I don't know whether I would want to join the fan club."

Hidaka gave her a blank look, "That's reasonable."

"Ah, thanks for understanding." Asami replied with a weak laugh. Hidaka was a bit of a…stiffneck. "I think I'd be a lot more interested in the girl's tennis team."

Hidaka stared at her, but instead of her usual stare it seemed more bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"No offense, I love watching tennis and supporting certain players. Cheering….well some think it isn't a sport. I say they're wrong. But I much more enjoy actually playing. It's just a sport I really need to get involved in."

"No." Hidaka said bluntly. "I meant, how can you join the girl's tennis team?"

Asami frowned, "I mean…I'm not that bad…."

Hidaka sighed irritably, "Kato-san. There is no girls' team. Hyotei doesn't have a girl's tennis team."


	2. You can't win if you don't play the game

"None."

"No."

"Not even a club."

"Kato-san-"

"How is that possible? This school is obsessed with tennis! I've been to Hyotei games before, I remember Atobe snapping and the fans cheering-!"

Hidaka's eyes narrowed, "I thought you said you didn't know who Atobe was."

"I lied." Asami dismissed easily, "But, no. You're not allowed to change the subject. What the hell?"

"Look," she sighed, "I don't deny that this school is obsessed with tennis. But it's all about boy's tennis, they're obsessed with boy's tennis."

"But surely some of those nutballs in your fan club have interest in tennis to join a club."

"They aren't good enough."

"There is no one in the entire school good enough to play tennis?"

"Listen." Hidaka's voice cut through sharply, it sounded even louder in the empty room. Asami swallowed her words and stared at her. "Hyotei will succeed at everything, we will accept nothing less. Simply put a girl's tennis team at Hyotei would be a disgrace not worth risking."

"How can you know that without giving it a shot?" Asami asked.

"I apologize if this is an inconvenience to you. But I've simply informed you that there isn't a girl's tennis team. That is all I can do for you." Reiko sighed adjusting the strap on her bag and turned to leave.

"I doubt you'll show up but the fan club meeting is next week at the tennis courts." Hidaka paused at the doorway and gave Asami one last glance, "And don't expect such openly warm greetings for the rest of the day. Good luck."

.

.

.

As expected Asami wasn't as warmly received around the school. Not that anyone went out of their way to mess with her, but the environment in Hyotei was definitely hostile. A me-first attitude that Asami was far from used to.

She figured retreat was the best plan of action for now and she headed to the rooftop with her bento in hand. Asami was relieved to find the open space unoccupied. The breeze was pleasant enough against her skin, and the warmth from the sun was enough to counter balance the coldness she was feeling from the rest of the school.

She settled near the balcony picking at her bento with her chopsticks, her mind was still reeling from her conversation with Hidaka. No tennis. She couldn't even process those words seriously. No tennis. No tennis. No tennis.

Asami just couldn't accept this. Hyotei's boy's tennis was well known. They might not have been the greatest program but they were definitely top-tier and had nationally ranked players in their midst. Asami wasn't an idiot, she knew all the regulars on the boys' team. She understood that Shishido Ryuu was the boy sitting in front of her in class this morning. And she was well aware of who Atobe Kiego of all people was. Asami had honestly been excited to see the boys' team in action after hearing so much about them.

But this news about no girls' team…Asami couldn't believe it.

A school with this much recruiting potential, they could probably even get foreigners aboard if they tried. But no club at all? There had to be a reason…no room for failure was hardly justifiable to not even start a club. Something must have happened….

"Oi! Who are you?" Asami whipped around at the sound of the voice, behind her were two Hyotei students. The one who just talked was a girl, around her own height with brown hair in loose side ponytail. She was giving her a curious look, but Asami wasn't meeting her eyes too preoccupied looking at the boy that was by the girl's side.

Oshitari Yuushi. The tensai of Hyotei, she remembered watching him play. He hadn't changed much in appearance, and as he smirked at her attention on him she could tell his cockiness was still well in check.

"You should relax a bit Sayuri, obviously she is a new student trying to get away from the callousness she probably received today." Oshitari said casually, "Am I right?"

The girl, Sayuri, immediately rolled her eyes. "Stop flirting with her, you don't even know her name yet."

"It's Kato Asami. But Asami's just fine." Asami introduced quickly. The pair blinked at her. She winced lightly. She sucked at first impressions. Eagerness was hardly a good characteristic for a Hyotei student.

"Well aren't you strange." Sayuri commented. But she step forward anyway and smiled at her, "My name is Sasaki Sayuri, but you can stick with Sayuri." She turned back to Oshitari expectantly. "Stop being rude and introduce yourself."

Oshitari caught Asami's gaze, "Oshitari Yuushi, a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady."

Sayuri shoved him roughly, "You're being gross. Shut up." Oshitari shot her a nasty look while straightening his clothes.

"Have you ever noticed I've never acknowledged you as a lady…there is a very particular reason for that."

Asami laughed surprising the two arguing, "I'm sorry. This is just the first time I felt…normal, I guess. Everyone else around here is so…"

"Regal and rude" Oshitari filled in knowingly.

"Ugly and lame?" Sayuri attempted. Asami laughed again.

"No, luckily that's just you." Oshitari quipped, earning him a glare. "Regardless, I apologize on behalf of the rest of our classmates for the rudeness you've encountered today."

Asami smiled, "Oshitari Yuushi. I've heard a lot about you."

"As all the ladies have." Oshitari easily replied, Sayuri groaned loudly.

"You're encouraging him."

"Actually I heard about you from a guy." Asami smiled when Oshitari stiffened. Sayuri laughed elbowing the boy next to him as his face paled.

"Well…that's…"

"Relax. Kenya-kun told me about you before I transferred."

"My cousin…" Oshitari's voice flat lined. He adjusted his glasses with a frown. "You've been aquatinted with my cousin. Well I can't say I'm pleased to hear this."

Asami smirked, "He said you were a stick in the mudd."

Oshitari smiled dryly, "He would say that. I'm sure you've learned to ignore his flawed opinion on people. How did you two meet?"

"I was on the girl's tennis team, and he was on boys' team." Asami shrugged, "It kinda just happened after that point."

"Ah, you play tennis…interesting…" Oshitari murmured.

"Yeah, actually if I could talk to you about something." Asami said, she noticed Oshitari's eyes narrow for a second behind his glasses. "Hyotei's girl's tennis team."

"Doesn't exist."

"Oshitari."

"What more is there to tell?" Oshitari asked dully, he looked at her for a moment longer before turning away. "We don't have a girl's tennis team. It's as simple as that. Now, you'll have to excuse me. It's the first day of school and Atobe has only annoyed me twice, there is something wrong."

Asami sighed, giving him a half-hearted wave, "It was nice meeting you."

Oshitari shot her a grin, "Nice meeting you too. Sayuri. Afterschool. Don't forget."

"Yeah, yeah…go off and grovel at Atobe's feet. And ask someone to take a picture." Sayuri said while waving at him. Asami stared at Sayuri having to will herself to not drop her jaw. By the time Oshitari left Sayuri noticed Asami's wide-eyed look.

"Is that a medical condition or something?"

"What is that afterschool business? It sounds like…"

Sayuri glared at her. "Violin practice. It's violin practice. Stop thinking."

"Violin practice?"

"We're duet partners." Sayuri informed. "We've been partners for like six years. That's the extent of it."

"Really…" Asami carefully stared at the other girl, before nodding. "Fine, I believe you."

"Can you attest to this in front of the tennis fan club members?" Sayuri said seriously. "Those crazies have been on me forever about our freakin relationship."

"Are they really that bad?" Asami asked skeptically, "I mean…I met the president. She'd seemed pretty normal."

"Don't be fooled by her." Sayuri muttered lowly. "She's president for a reason. Hidaka is the only one who can control those monsters. And even that is only to a certain extent. It'd be best to avoid them in general."

"Hmm…I guess you're right." Asami shot the girl another look. "Can you fill me in with what's up with the girl's tennis team here?"

"Wish I could help, really I do." Sayuri started shaking her head, "But I'm one of five students here that isn't obsessed with tennis. I barely know anything about it to be honest."

Asami groaned loudly, "This is just great. The one thing I look forward to about this school and it's not even in existence. Fantastic."

Sayuri grimaced, "I mean Hyotei had a girl's tennis team in middle school for a while. But there8 hasn't ever been one in high school."

"That's weird…and that middle school tennis team still exists?"

"Ah…I don't think so. About three years ago they dropped that program." Sayuri squinted her eyes trying to remember, "I believe it had something to do with inadequate results."

Asami's eyes narrowed, "So that's it. A club doesn't meet pristine expectations and they're kicked out, just like that?"

Sayuri smiled dryly, "Welcome to Hyotei."

"Welcome indeed…" Asami sighed, lowering her head. Tennis might not have been her sole reason for living or some emotional crap that other players spewed, but it didn't make tennis optional to Asami. She had never been much of a passionate girl; she looked at life with a careless shrug and sarcastic bite. But tennis…she just needed something to be motivated about.

"Why don't you start your own girl's team?" Sayuri suddenly suggested.

Asami blinked, she raised her head up and stared at Sayuri questionably. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Start a tennis team, by yourself." Sayuri said slowly, nodding her head. "How hard could it be? I mean tons of girl's at this school love tennis. I'm sure you could get lots of members."

"Yeah, I guess…" Asami said unsurely.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Honestly? It sounds like a lot of work." Asami flinched when Sayuri punched her, not hard but still. She shot the brown haired girl a wild look. "Ouch. Unnecessary."

"If you like something, pursue it. You want a tennis team, make it happen." Sayuri's eyes suddenly flashed mischievously, Asami pretended as if she hadn't caught it. "I know exactly who you need to talk to."

.

.

.

Oshitari found Atobe in the empty student council room, lounging in his chair with a book in his hands. Atobe barely lifted his gaze.

"What is it?" he muttered lowly. Oshitari didn't seem perturbed by the dismissive signs he was being sent by Atobe.

"Did you hear about the new student?"

"Hmm? Is this new student a part of the entire freshman class or just one of the 25 new transfer students?"

Oshitari frowned, "Why are your numbers so specific?" Atobe returned the look.

"Ore-sama's numbers are always specific."

"Right…" Oshitari resisted rolling his eyes, "Anyway I happened to converse with her at lunch today."

"You don't happen to do anything, you purposely pursued this girl. And Ore-sama cares little about your romantic escapades."

"Well perk up that interest a bit there Atobe, she wants to start a new club."

Atobe paused briefly before continuing to read his book. "Then she'll be dealt with during the club admission process."

Oshitari smirked, "She wants to start a girl's tennis club."

Atobe snapped his book closed at this. His gaze turned sharply to Oshitari, "You know this for sure?"

"I wouldn't say that…but she did used to be a regular on the tennis team at her former school. I would say her interest would be peaked enough to try starting a club."

"Hmm…" Atobe gaze drifted to the window. "This could be troublesome.

.

.

.

According to Sayuri, Atobe left the school never the front entrance where his mode of transport would usually pick him up. The use of the phrase mode of transport should have been a precaution enough about what she would expect, but a helicopter was not even close to what she had imagined.

She carefully walked closer to the large copter examining it with growing aw. Asami couldn't help but be impressed, sure it was only a symbol of the money he had. But Asami already knew how confident Atobe probably was, and the helicopter was proof of it.

There was suddenly a flock of girls near the entrance, and with the screams of "ATOBE-SAMA!" in the air Asami was pretty positive about who it probably was. She positioned herself directly in line with the helicopter, blocking the pathway.

She knew what she needed to ask, that wasn't the problem. The problem was the potential of getting shot down by the King himself.

The crowd of hysteric girls was getting closer; Asami could see Atobe striding confidently through the crowd. His eyes locked with hers and he stopped walking.

"Enough." He held up his hand and instantly the surrounding girls backed away begrudgingly. Atobe turned to give Asami with his full attention. He smirked when her eyes widened slightly. "You'll have to excuse us; I need to welcome the new student properly."

With a simple glance the girls practically scattered. Atobe turned back to Asami.

Asami coughed awkwardly. She was a bit annoyed with herself; she had completely underestimated Atobe's air of confidence. It was practically poisoning the oxygen around them. Not that she exactly felt inferior to the tennis captain, but there was something about him that was almost intimidating. She almost backed away when Atobe stepped forward offering his hand.

"Allow Ore-sama to welcome you to Hyotei Academy, where the prestigious reign supreme." Atobe's smirk was still set in place. Asami snapped back to normal and shook his hand with a smile on her face. "Atobe Kiego, an unnecessary introduction but proper etiquette is just one of Ore-sama's flawless traits."

Asami started to laugh but choked back on the sound when Atobe's eyes narrowed without amusement. She couldn't believe he was serious. Of course Asami had heard about Atobe's pretentious ass but she had never personally experienced it.

She attempted to clear her throat instead, "I'm Kato Asami. It's a pleasure to join such a…lovely school." She released his hand, now crossing her hands against her chest and straightening her back. She needed to give him a good impression. The one thing self-absorbed people loved more than anything else…other people acknowledging how great they were.

"I've heard a lot of things about you Atobe-sama."

"Is that so?" he casually asked, not sounding too interested. Asami's eyes narrowed slightly; at least he was trying not to sound interested. "Should that be a surprise, Ore-sama happens to be the topic of many conversations all over Japan."

"Well you are certainly popular in Osaka." She mentioned, "Shiraishi-san complements you immensely."

"As he should." Atobe replied evenly, Asami stiffened when he lifted his head slightly. A look of smugness had settled quite comfortably on Atobe's face.

Asami rose a brow, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just amusing how badly you are dragging on a conversation without reaching your intent." Atobe commented briskly, "Get to your point Kato."

"It's…Asami…" she shook her head smiling faintly, her posture loosening "You already heard about me wanting to start a tennis team?"

Atobe frowned, "Never be surprised by Ore-sama's extent of knowledge."

"I guess that's a good rule to abide by at Hyotei," Asami considered her next words before continuing, "All hail the King."

Atobe smirked. "Very good." Then his smile flat lined, "Ore-sama is very familiar with the concept of sarcasm Kato."

Asami shrugged, "It's my go-to brand of humor. And I figured if you already heard about my intentions with a girl's tennis team…you probably have an opinion already."

"Let's keep it simple, if there isn't a girls' team here than there is a reason for it."

"What's the reason?"

"Failure is not an option. Ever."

Asami blinked remembering Hidaka's words from their conversation before. "Right…"

"It wouldn't have hurt," Atobe then said. Asami stared at him in confusion, "To make a good impression. That is if you were actually good at first impressions."

"Oh, fantastic. Good to know I suck."

"At least you are less ignorant than before." Atobe's eyes narrowed, "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"A sarcastic wise-cracker who refuses to take anything seriously?"

Asami bit her lip trying to think, "I mean…I know I can be a little witty at times."

"Ore-sama wouldn't regard this particular characteristic as wit." Atobe interrupted.

"Awesome. Thanks for that. But in all seriousness…I'm passionate about tennis. I've played it my whole life. And you shouldn't have any doubt in that." Asami said without hesitation, "I think we both share that in common."

Atobe shared a long, hard look with her before turning his head with a smirk.

"Ore-sama has no support for a girl's tennis team." Atobe said, he paused momentarily. "But you came to me for a reason."

Asami gave him a tired nod, "You're the student council president. The student council approves of new club admissions. Talking to you is my best bet."

"Saying this does no good, Ore-sama is well aware of this. And lastly, this is not your best bet."

"Why?" Asami asked evenly.

"Ore-sama's previous statement. No support for a girl's tennis team, whatsoever." Atobe said firmly. "However, the club admissions council consists of three members. The president, the vice-president, and the secretary. Your best bet lies with the remaining two members. Don't let Ore-sama's objection halt your ambition."

"It won't." Asami replied confidently. "In fact…for whatever reason you and the rest of this school are afraid of failure with this girls' team. That's fine. I'm not afraid; maybe I'll be able to change something here."

Asami wasn't sure to be scared or surprised at the drawn out smile on Atobe's face.

"Very well then Kato-"

"It's Asami-"

"-we'll see whether this aspiration of yours leads you. Our paths will cross again, until then." Atobe walked past her and entered the helicopter with practiced ease. Asami watched as the helicopter started its propellers and slowly lifted up in the sky. She covered her eyes with her hand to watch the helicopter leave.

"This school is just filled with surprises, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gentle reminder, this isn't going to focus solely on the girl's tennis team or Asami, although this is a rather large element of the story. It's a look in Hyotei as a school. Expect a lot of OC's and appearances from characters on other teams. And please let me know how I'm doing. My grammar might be bad; I don't have a beta reader. But I'm curious about whether you liked my OC's. Criticism is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
